


On the Hunt

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Chatty Sex, Husbands, M/M, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Top David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: Patrick and David chat about their day while enjoying their night.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petrodobreva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, petrodobreva!!

“And then I swear to God I thought she was going to try and kiss me,” David said, punctuating his words with a thrust into Patrick’s sloppy wet asshole.

Patrick groaned with the force of David’s movement, pushing back against his body to take his pleasure more into his control. “Fuck. What did you do?”

“I mean,” David swirled his hips, panting a bit as Patrick’s ass clenched hard around him. “Obviously I backed away, but it looked like she was on the hunt. Like, so many missed signals.”

“Sure, sure,” Patrick teased, moaning as his hand gripped his own cock to keep himself from coming too early. He was dripping all over the towel they had laid on the mattress already, and pretty soon he’d be making even more of a mess.

“What? I’m a happily married man. She saw the ring on my finger and tried to go for it anyway.”

“Happily married, huh?” Patrick asked with a silly grin as he turned his head to kiss his husband.

“ _Very_ happy,” David retorted, thrusting hard again just like Patrick liked it. “Especially right now,” he added, watching as Patrick gasped in pleasure beneath him.

“Well,” Patrick said, catching his breath between thrusts, “I guess—” thrust “we’ll just” thrust “have to” thrust “give her” thrust “some PDA” thrust “the next time” thrust “she comes in.” David’s pace increased, and he reached a hand around to work Patrick’s cock alongside his husband’s hand.

“I’m up for that,” David agreed, a smirk scrunching up his face before Patrick clenched down on him suddenly, muscles squeezing his cock hard and driving David straight to his own orgasm unexpectedly.

Gasping, Patrick wiped his hand on the towel before moving it out of the way and collapsing onto the bed. Sweat glistened on his brow, and his cheeks were red with heat as he laughed. “God, that was so good.”

“Mmm,” David agreed, pulling out and tossing the condom into the trashcan to the other side of a nightstand. It wasn’t necessary, but it certainly cut down on mess. “That’ll show her,” he said, grinning at his husband before leaning in for a post-coital cuddle.


End file.
